


Records

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [1]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Thaos sees Nona for the first time.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon & Original Character(s), Thaos ix Arkannon & The Acolyte
Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Records

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts).



Thaos stops at the chapel’s threshold, cloaking his presence even though the shadows in the doorway would be enough. But he knows this acolyte is a perceptive one, and thus prefers to err on the side of caution. For a while, he watches her closely, and then withdraws into the corridor.

He finds Talisa is in her small office, sitting at her desk with a piece of adra in her hands. There is a collection of similar crystals on a bookshelf behind her – reports on all Leaden Key agents who answer to her.

“It’s that Aedyran girl, isn’t it?” he asks.

Talisa nods. “I was about to inform you of her progress, Eminence. Just recording some final thoughts.” She hands him the adra crystal. “Do you wish me to introduce her to you?”

Thaos shakes his head. “I think I will see to the introductions myself.” He straightens a barely visible fold on his robe – simple, just as most priests around here wear. “Responding to authority is no proper test for a good Woedican, and her history tells us all we need to know about her faith.” He smiles. “No, I want to see is what she’s really made of.”


End file.
